


Rising from the Ashes

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mako is grievously injured by an organization hoping to land a significant blow on the Avatar, Korra feels compelled act. When a blow hits so close to home, first impulse isn’t always the best decision. Part of being strong is realizing when you’ve been knocked down. Part of being smart is realizing when the wrong decision has been made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Title:**  Rising from the Ashes – Prologue

 **Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~2500

 **Summary:**  After Mako is grievously injured by an organization hoping to land a significant blow on the Avatar Korra feels compelled act. When a blow hits so close to home, first impulse isn't always the best decision. Part of being strong is realizing when you've been knocked down. Part of being smart is realizing when the wrong decision has been made.

 **Author Note:**  This mult-chap will be on the shorter side. No where near  _Rhapsody in Red_  or anything like that. Book 4 is on the horizon; this fic will  _not_  follow Book 4 or try to work in its events. This also makes it spoiler free.

.

.

Korra rolled over in bed, groggily rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep. The sudden shift in weight on the bed shook her from a rather pleasant dream that had her replaying the evening over in her head. It was their first wedding anniversary. Mako took her out for a private, candle-lit dinner a Fire Nation-styled eatery as a change of pace from their usual. The evening ended incredibly well and rivaled the night they had shared exactly one year ago in passion and pleasure.

"Mako?" She swung her feet over the edge of the bed. Her eyes scanned the room until they hit the back of her husband in front of the open closet. "What are you doing? Come back to bed."

"I've been called in for a raid," he walked over to her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

She grabbed his uniform collar and pulled his lips down to hers, kissing him sweetly. Being able to grab him and kiss him whenever the desire struck her was one of her favorite privileges as his wife.

"What is the raid for?" she planted a kiss to his cheek; deftly retrieving the silken robe she had bought for last night's festivities and began to tie the front.

"Some project Beifong has been personally investigating. Something about a Shenzin Cooperative."

Korra's hands froze mid action. Her blood turned to icy slurry that slowed to a crawl within her veins. "The Shenzin Cooperative? Mako, what do you know about that?"

He shrugged, "Nothing. It was Beifong's personal project."

"Mako, I'm telling you not to go."

The firebender grabbed his coat, slinging it on and buttoning the double-breasted front. "You know I have to. I've been called. This is my job. I'm an officer of law."

Korra stepped in front of him, grabbing his biceps in a vice grip. "I told Beifong not to get involved in this gang. I told her that the more trained White Lotus guards and I would bust these guys," anger dripped from every word.

"It's Republic City, it's our jurisdiction," he met her gaze. "We can, and will handle this." He reached up to her arms, lowering them to her sides and rubbing soothingly up and down. "It's just another raid. I've done dozens."

The Avatar shook her head. "This isn't just another raid. I'm telling you, this one is different. So much more different."

"I'm going."

The anger was a façade, one that protected how she truly felt. Scared. Terrified. Worried. Her mask began to peel. Her eyebrows rose and her lips thinned into a tight line.

"I don't want you to go…" her head dropped, eyes wandering to his shoes.

"Love…" he gently tipped her chin up, but her eyes still swam everywhere but his eyes. "Look at me." He ran his free hand to the small of her back and rubbed circles with his fingertips.

She reluctantly looked up, her blue eyes meeting his. "What are you worried about?"

"What do you think I'm worried about?" she spat.

"That I won't come back. And I promise that I will."

Korra grabbed him roughly by the front of his coat. "I need you to trust me. Pass this one over." Her eyes tried to follow his as his gaze wandered from hers. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do…but I have to do this. Now, please let go."

"I can't let you."

He grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her to release her grasp. "This isn't about letting me do anything. We talked about this when I decided to join the force. There are some things I have to do."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Mako kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back. Go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." He wrapped his scarf around his neck and closed the door behind him.

.

.

Korra pulled on her usual garb and flipped on the radio. Mako still had not returned. It had been hours, but she knew that raids could last long. She couldn't shake the feeling deep in her gut that something was very wrong. If Beifong were going to ignore her words about Shenzin, she'd ignore the orders that she was not to get involved in police business unless officially approved.

"The police continue to be involved in an active gang confrontation on the upper west side. Authorities involved say that citizens should stay away from the area, and follow instructions of officers posted at the perimeters in order to ensure safety."

Her instincts were never wrong.

She did not even bother for the door, unlatching the window and clamoring up the fire escape, her air glider in hand. The quickest way to him was a straight-line path, one that you could never get in the elbow-to-elbow crowds of Republic City.

Summoning air behind her with a few swift gestures, the Avatar rose into the air, urgently propelling herself forward. She could see the orange hue of flames from street level, casting the fight as a macabre larger-than-life shadow play on the high-rise buildings. Swiftly dropping to a nearby rooftop, Korra discarded her air glider to the side and peered over the side.

What was supposed to be a controlled raid had dissolved into a skirmish. No clear battle lines were drawn; benders of all forms on each side were interspersed in the melee. Even as a fully realized Avatar, there as little she could do to contain a battle in this state other than what the police force was already attempting to do and knock off the enemy combatants one by one. But with no clear territorial divisions, the potential for being flanked was large. Both sides would not go casualty free tonight she was sure. Korra gritted her teeth, determined that her husband would not be one of them.

Her blue eyes scanned the crowd for Mako, eyes darting to each firebender she saw. Too high to get a good read on even which figures were friend or foe, she jumped from the building, cushioning the multi-story fall with a swirl of airbending.

"The Avatar is here!"

Korra slammed a foot in to the ground, sending a hefty chunk of street careening towards to Shenzin members. She stopped thinking, surrendering to her years of training that automatically had her sending fire, earth, air, and water at the foes as she pulled the underequipped Republic City Police Officers out of harm's way.

She fought from the edge of the fighting inward, scanning the crowd for Mako, or someone who would know his last whereabouts. A sharp pain to her cheek broke her rhythm; a piece of metal shrapnel sent flying from a nearby explosion left a bleeding slice across her face. Pausing only to wipe the blood away, she stalked forward bending up a storm.

"Avatar Korra!"

She turned to the familiar voice. Chief Beifong.

"Nice of you to finally show up to aid. We need—"

The perilous circumstances faded away from the Avatar's consciousness as she gripped the aging earth bender by the collar. "I don't have time to be angry about how I told you not be involved. Now where is Mako?"

The ever-present controlled look in Beifong's eyes faltered for a moment. "He took a squad down this street to the west."

Korra did not even bother to meet the woman's eyes again as she unceremoniously released her grip, causing the older woman to embarrassingly stumble, losing her footing on the now demolished street.

The Avatar's resolve was unshakeable. The Shenzin Cooperative was more than brutal; they were deadly, ruthless, and without any morals except loyalty to their own. The Cooperative was an organization twisted into the corruption of all the nations that worked towards unknown goals. Beifong wanted to rip the glorified gang out by the hair in Republic City to reveal its roots and rightfully so; the group had been thought responsible for a number of shadowy mid-profile assassinations. But after discussion, it was determined that it was best for the White Lotus, lead by the fully realized Avatar to lead the covert fight against the Cooperative.

It seemed that Beifong had different ideas. A catastrophe like this was exactly why she and Tenzin agreed it was best to keep the Republic City Police Force from spearheading their own attack against the Cooperative.

With the mastery that only years of utterly concentrated practice could, Korra expertly bended each of the elements under her control with a cool, yet fiery fury. As much as she wanted to link up with the police and push with them at the barely held line, breaking through would help her find Mako and most likely aid the fighting in a way that only she could.

Her only hope was that the fighters were only grunts of the stratified and highly fragmented intelligence ring that was the glorified gang. This would make Mako just another face in the fray instead of a target. Their leaders knew how the Avatar was growing from a mere thorn in their side to a true threat and Korra knew that they would take any opportunity given to cripple her ability to interfere.

"It's her!"

She spun around and dropped into a fighting stance. "Yeah?"

The Shenzin members froze.

"Come and get me."

The gangsters threw everything they had at her. Chunks of street were hurled at her from seemingly every direction, and fire swirled towards her in a torrent of anger. They all knew that this was the final stand. Either the Shenzin Cooperative would survive, or they would be crushed and reduced to a shell.

Korra moved swiftly, summoning air beneath her feet. She moved as if weightless, deftly slipping by the flurry of attacks. A wall of flames erupted from her palms and traveled quickly towards the group. There was no escape.

Quickly she moved on, helping the police as she fought. Her eyes scanned the embattled neighborhood. She just needed a glance of him, a wisp of his scarf, anything just to know that he was alive. Her heart beat fast not from the exertion of the fight, but from fear. Fear that Mako is dead. Fear that he is maimed. Fear that he has been captured. The scenarios are numerous and heavy in her mind.

But fear was the enemy of sound minds and the destroyer of focus. Korra didn't have time to allow "what ifs" to seep into her consciousness. So instead, she pushed down these insecurities and focused her energy into the fight.

As much as she had worked over the years to solve the world's problems with words and diplomacy instead of battle and physical blows, some only understood when it was being beaten into their skulls. The Shenzin Cooperative was unwilling to comprise. They wanted total control through the shadows, free to pull the strings of any man or woman in power that they needed.

Korra gave extra scrutiny to each fire bender she saw in the fray. She barely had to think about the aspects of fighting. Where to place each foot, which element to send in the direction was from a result of unconscious motor instinct. This was why she trained for years; so that fighting was second nature and fluid.

Her gut told her to go right down the alley. There didn't seem to be any audible signs of fighting there, but something seemed off. She bounded down the darkened passage and skidded around the corner until she met another major road in Dragon Flats. Her eyes darted back and forth in the darkness, trying to sort out all the extraneous details that her brain struggled to process. This was more than a fight; it was a battle.

The sound of an explosion to her left drew her attention. Two firebenders were fighting fiercely in close quarters.

Korra ran closer to get a better look at the combatants; she needed to tell who was friend and who was foe before she could so much as lift a finger to help. The flames lit up the otherwise empty and dark street. These two seemed to have broken away from the main skirmish. It was odd to see two people so isolated; it seemed as if it had to be purposeful to occur. The fighters were so close, kicks and punches augmented by firebending had the potential to become physical blows.

Realization flushed through her system when she recognized the police combatant. "Mako!"

He didn't miss a beat in the fight, but his eyes met hers for the briefest of moments. "Korra!"

The Shenzin Cooperative fighter hit Mako with a blast of fire so powerful that it forced the policeman off his feet as he dissipated the heat aside. He was knocked backwards through a storefront window and landed with an audible grunt on the ground as shattered glass echoed in the air.

Korra curled her fingers into fists and grounded her stance. She raised her hands, erecting a wall of earth between Mako and the gangster.

The enemy pulled himself into a wider stance and sent a bolt of lightning straight towards her, before deftly rounding the earthen barrier, seemingly uninterested in going toe to toe with the Avatar.

She hit the ground as the bolt of energy whizzed over her, and spun to her feet with an impressive swirl of airbending.

The Shenzin Cooperative fighter launched a massive fireball into the building. A large explosion shook the street as the structure began to collapse in. Bricks tumbled into the street as the building was reduced to a pile of rubble.

"Mako!" Korra screamed as she stumbled and ran forward.

"Looks like you've got work to do, Avatar," the Shenzin Cooperative fighter grinned madly.

As long as there was a slim chance Mako might be alive, she had other priorities.

But after that, there would be time. They would pay. They would all pay.

.

.

 **Author Note:** I've been putting a lot of pressure on myself regarding this next muti-chap after how well my last one was received. But I've decided just to write and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**  Rising from the Ashes – Chapter 1

 **Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~3400

 **Summary:**  After Mako is grievously injured by an organization hoping to land a significant blow on the Avatar Korra feels compelled act. When a blow hits so close to home, first impulse isn't always the best decision. Part of being strong is realizing when you've been knocked down. Part of being smart is realizing when the wrong decision has been made.

.

.

Korra consciously willed her body to relax. She had to resist squeezing the arms of the wooden chair in frustration and clenching her jaw so tightly that the sound of her grinding her teeth would echo throughout Tenzin's study on Air Temple Island. The last thing she needed was for Tenzin and Beifong to realize how emotionally affected she was by the whole ordeal.

"You lost control of the Avatar State," Tenzin looked across his desk at her, his expression indiscernible.

Was it concern? Condemnation? She resisted leaping to assumptions and chose to focus on his carefully chosen words.

"No kidding," Beifong spoke up, one arm leaning heavily on the airbending master's desk. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

After the event, Korra valued keeping her silence. It was easier not having to truly digest and accept what had occurred. So much of her world had changed with just one explosion. Apparently it was a fluke; the building had been wired and prepared for demolition when the skirmish broke out and the construction workers ran from the scene. Mako had been in the wrong place in the wrong time, but it still didn't change the fact that she was unable to save him.

"I did not lose control of the Avatar State…" Korra spoke quietly.

Tenzin and Beifong shared a look of concern.

It was true. Unlike Aang or any of her predecessors, Korra hadn't experienced any difficulty controlling the full power of Raava. In fact, this was the reason that she made it out of the confrontation years ago with the Red Lotus' poison. To her, the Avatar State was a tool with which her skills were well honed. When needed, she wore its power, not the other way around.

But she understood the worry that the two leaders had. An out-of-control Avatar State would explain the damage. It would logically explain the whole, abandoned city block she knocked down without even breaking a sweat. It would mean that the emotional anguish compromised her and caused her to act in a way that was so destructive. That would be the easy answer, but it would be a lie all the same.

The fact that she remained in control meant of course that every single action was purposeful. So in a manner of speaking, yes, Korra lost control. But it wasn't accurate to say that she was possessed fully by the spirit that was the key to the Avatar's power. She remembered each and every action. She remembered purposefully flinging Shenzin Cooperative members like paper lilies and roughly moving police officers out of the way that got too close.

"…I lost control of myself. That's different."

In the past few years, Korra had learned to separate herself from the persona that was the Avatar. Her abilities and worth as an individual were different than those as the Avatar. But yet, it was impossible to say that the two were entirely separate entities within her. Avatar business was Korra's business, but the same wasn't true the other way around.

The Cooperative dealt a personal blow against her. Everyone knew the Avatar's softest spot was her husband. Her personal investigation with the aid of the White Lotus was getting closer and closer to finding the trigger points that would make the organization collapse. She knew the gang was feeling the heat as they closed in, and like a caged animal they lashed out, hoping to cause damage.

And it worked.

Seeing Mako fall threw her into an all-consuming rage. The cool and icy determination she felt to remove the Shenzin Cooperative from power turned into a firestorm in an instant. She hated them now just as they hated her. It was personal.

"I understand," Tenzin's gaze was soft and understanding. He at least understood somewhat the burden of huge responsibility when he was responsible for carrying on the linage of Air Nomads. "We need to make things right now."

"I think you should issue a statement," Beifong crossed her arms. "Apologize for the damage and assure the city that the situation is well under control by the authorities."

"Whoa," Korra squinted at the Chief of Police. "You want  _me_  to apologize? This entire thing was your fault!"

"I wasn't the one who destroyed an entire city block," Beifong fired back.

"We had an agreement. You promised you wouldn't make a move in on the Cooperative before I told you it was fine. This was Avatar business, and you trampled in and caused a huge battle in the middle of Republic City!"

"I saw an opening."

Korra thought she and Beifong understood each other. They had come so long since their first meeting in the steely interrogation room of headquarters. She was just a headstrong girl then, arrested on her first trip to the city. With the years came mutual respect for one another as protectors of Republic City. But apparently the understanding was not felt as deeply on Beifong's side as Korra thought.

"You went back on your word," Korra asserted.

"I did what I had to do to keep this city safe," Beifong's voice had a steely edge.

"That's what I was doing by keeping you out of it until the time was right. You basically threw a match into the brush!"

"My people and I weren't aware that this would spark such a large confrontation. You're acting like a teenager again!"

"Which is why I asked you to listen to me!"

"Calm down you two!" Tenzin stepped between the two women. "We need to talk about this in a civilized manner and find a solution going forward. This conflict isn't personal."

"Now it is," she clenched her fists. "They went after Mako! My  _husband_."

"He's still alive," Beifong's expression softened.

"I don't think 'alive' really describes the condition he's in."

To say that Mako was in poor condition was an understatement. He was only recently pulled off of critical condition from the healers that attended to him night and day. Most people don't survive the collapse of a building upon them; perhaps Mako wasn't "most people."

That isn't to say he walked out of it all. His left leg was shattered from an iron beam crashing down on top of his thigh. The healers had a hell of a time setting it in a way that he would be able to bear weight on it again. Their best prognosis was that he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life, cane in hand. He had multiple broken ribs, one of which punctured his lung. Multiple fractures marred his left arm and rendered it temporarily useless. Worst of all, he suffered serious head trauma and hadn't woken yet despite all the care. The healers weren't sure that  _if_  he woke up, if he would ever be the same.

"Now Korra, let's talk about this. He's very fortunate—"

"There's nothing else to talk about," Korra snapped. She stood up so abruptly that her chair fell backwards and crashed into the floor. "Chief Beifong made a mistake and is unwilling to admit it. I'm out of here." She turned on her heel and stormed out.

The brave new world after the Red Lotus brought nations to their knees was a harsh reality; the world needed an Avatar with a steady hand and a firm grasp. The world was going through a period of controlled change at her urging. It was clear that seeking stability and equilibrium was no longer the best means to achieve peace. Things had to change; this was her duty.

"Korra, wait!"

She chose to ignore Tenzin's call after her.

Although her official residence in the city had been with Mako for quite some time now, she kept a small bedroom and study in a separate building by the sea on Air Temple Island. From here, the open, large window looked out on the bay. On a clear day she could see where the water of the bay and the ocean met in a sharp, clear line where light blue met gray. Occasionally it was just easier to sleep on the island when business called. Sometimes just having the clear headspace away from the bustle of the city was what she needed. Other times, she needed a bit of distance from her husband.

Korra quickly unlocked the door to the small bungalow. The abode operated as the closest thing she had to an "office." With the White Lotus so close, it made sense to base her operations against the Shenzin Cooperative. Especially with Mako on the rise within the ranks of the police force, it was better to keep this work away from him.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out a binder from the filing drawer. She and the White Lotus had done as much research into the Shenzin Cooperative as anyone had. Slowly, they created and maintained a list of pictures, names, aliases, and ranks within the gang. Korra flipped through the pages one by one. She could only hope that the man who was responsible for what happened to Mako was already in their records.

"Korra?"

She whipped around and slammed the book shut only to meet Asami's startled gaze.

Asami stepped inside and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

It was an odd question to ask. Of course she wasn't okay. Her world had just shattered around her.

Korra was thankful of the friends and family she had around to help. They helped her bear a weight that was unfair for her to carry all on her own. Yet, she couldn't have the others worrying if she was going to make things right after Mako's injury. This was her burden to bear. But this was Asami. She was her friend through think and thin. It couldn't hurt to open up a bit.

"I'm okay…" she lied. "Okay, well actually I'm probably doing as well as you'd expect."

"So not that great."

"You could say that."

Asami listened to her words and her tone of voice. She was always a great listener. Korra could see her considering what to say next as she pulled up a chair beside her. This was one of the great things about Asami. She knew how to help her through without pushing her to a conclusion. Tact was the art of making a point without making an enemy; this was one of Asami's strongest skills in communication.

"I saw Mako this morning," Asami sighed. "I'm really sorry. It's hard for me to see him like that, I can only imagine how hard it is for you."

"Yeah…" she had nothing else to say.

"You know my offer still stands right?" A small smile appeared on her lips. "I meant it when I said I'm here if you need to talk about anything. Or if you need anything…you can always come to me."

The aftermath of the Red Lotus crisis was literally years behind them. It was funny to think that, as much as things had changed over the span of time, they truly hadn't changed all that much. They were all still here, working to make the world they lived in a better place each day. They all still sought happiness in their lives and sources of joy. Quite honestly, the setbacks in this progression were far and few between, and when they did occur, were minor.

"Thank you," Korra mustered a genuine smile. "It means a lot."

"I know you're planning something," she cut right to the point.

The truth was that she was planning  _something_ , but she didn't know what that was yet. Korra felt compelled to action, but she had no idea what to do. She knew that to make things right she would have to diligently continue her work with the White Lotus. But to make her  _feel_  right, she was being pulled towards something darker and more rash. The urge to make thing even and get revenge was rising within her and she didn't know how to feel. She felt so out of her body and element she had no idea how to feel or act.

"What does it matter?"

Asami took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're working on, but I'm willing to help."

Korra looked up. She was honestly surprised. She was ready for a kind talk about thinking about her options and letting others take care of this issue while she recovered emotionally from what happened. The last thing she expected was a blind pledge of support.

"I'm serious. Anything you need. Just ask."

There was one thing she could think of.

"I need a car," Korra spoke quietly. "To get into the city with."

She needed something less conspicuous than Naga or her air glider. Both screamed "Avatar" to anyone that saw her. If she was going to get into the city to investigate on her own quietly, she was going to need to move through the darkened streets without any more suspicion than the average passerby.

"That's it?" Asami leaned down and tilted her head in an attempt to lock eyes.

"That's it."

"Any preference?"

Korra shrugged, "Black would be good."

"I can take care of that. Anything else?"

"I would just like to be alone."

"Of course," Asami touched Korra's before standing and turning to leave.

"Asami…" Korra called out as soon as her hand touched the door to exit.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You're an amazing friend."

Asami smiled and left quietly.

Korra returned her attention to the book on the desk. She flipped open to the approximate page she had stopped at. Her eyes scanned over each and every picture, hoping to feel a sense of recognition soon.

He just had to be in here. She remembered his long side burns and long, black hair pulled back out of his face. She remembered his average height and square features that she could make out from afar. Korra had a partial picture of him in her mind's eye; she only needed a picture to match what she knew to a fully fleshed out face. Most of the photos were taken from a distance with high zoom. Not all of them had great lighting or showed the individuals full face.

A picture caught her eye. The individual had the brim of his hat partially obscuring his eyes as he looked over his shoulder off towards the camera. A shiver ran down the length of her spine when she recognized him. The hastily scribbled note identified him as "Zhong," a well-known underboss in the organization.

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A tightness had developed in her chest that felt as if her fast-beating heart was held in a vice grip. Anger washed over her and she fought to calm herself down. She could feel panic rise within her from the overwhelming number of emotions like water; it felt as if her head was barely above the surface as the level threatened to rise. Breathing became harder and harder.

It was easy to think that Mako was the only one who left the skirmish injured. But it was becoming increasingly clearer that she was damaged too. She was buried in the rubble, trapped in the darkness unable to move or find a way out. Although the dust was quickly settling, there was no easy way out. Perhaps like a person buried in the ashes around them, she had to wait for time to come to her rescue. Waiting was the least appealing option that could come to mind.

She slammed the book closed and hunched over in her chair. She had a lead. She had a direction to go in. She was in better shape to move forward than she was minutes ago.

Quietly she stood and left the small bungalow. Her body craved fresh air. She drew the cool air into her lungs in gasps, forcing herself to calm down. She leaned against the door and slid down until she was sitting on the porch with her knees tucked to her chest and willed the sensations away.

Even if she found this "Zhong," what was she going to do? Korra hadn't honestly thought that far ahead. All she knew was that moving forward was easier than standing still in the moment. As long as she kept moving, the torrent of pain she had put aside wouldn't catch up with her. Although she knew that facing this was inevitable, she wasn't nearly ready or prepared to do so.

"Move forward…" she muttered to herself as she stood.

She steadied herself against the building before walking off towards the main compound. She had a lot of thinking to do, but at the very least she could spend that time with Mako. The walk is quiet; the Air Acolytes seem to understand that it is best to leave her alone. Thankfully she doesn't run into anyone keen to talk.

Korra entered the healing area quietly. The building was provided with clean and pure natural water from an aquifer deep beneath the bay. It was the perfect resource for trained waterbending healers. As much as she hated to admit it, Mako's injuries were too severe for her to treat them. Katara, who was getting quite on in years, supervised the healing with the help of Kya. The two also used a small cadre of healers so he could be taken care of at all hours.

She pushed the curtain aside and stepped into Mako's room.

"I just finished another healing session," Kya dried her hands. "I'll be back in another hour or so. I dragged a cot in like you asked," she eyed the Avatar with concern. "Please just make sure you're taking care of yourself too. That cot is there so you get enough sleep."

"Thank you," Korra smiled gratefully.

"I'll be around if you need me."

Korra slowly lowered herself into the chair at Mako's bedside. She reached out, taking his right hand in hers. She could feel his slow, weak pulse beneath her fingers as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before dropping a kiss to the back of his hand.

"Mako, it's me."

Katara mentioned that speaking to Mako while he was comatose couldn't hurt. The healer even said he might be able to hear her at times. Korra could only hope there was some truth to that and it wasn't a lie fed to her to keep her sane.

Mako was her anchor. He was her rock of a firebender. They were meant for each other, and she truly could no longer imagine her life without him in it. For the first time in a long while, Korra felt utterly lost.

"I'm so sorry…I should have gotten there faster."

She watched his chest rise and fall slowly.

"I should have done more. I should have wrapped up this whole thing with the Shenzin Cooperative sooner before it became such an issue."

Korra tenderly released his hand. She wished she could kiss him on the forehead, but his face was still so bruised and swollen it seemed like a bad idea. There was no reason to cause him any more pain than she already had.

Quickly, she flicked out the lights so only a few candles lit the room. She wearily dropped down into the cot that was situated just a few feet away from his bed. She quickly kicked off her boots and pulled the rough, woven blanket over her still fully clothed form. The mattress was a bit lumpy, but it was close to Mako and that was all that mattered. She could already feel her eyelids growing heavy and her body melting into the cot as the stress of the day finally registered physically.

"I'm going to make this right," Korra mumbled loud enough for the words to reach Mako. "I promise."

.

.

 **Author Note:**  Goal is to finish this before Book 4 starts and I'm well on track. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:**  Rising from the Ashes – Chapter 2

 **Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~2500

 **Summary:** After Mako is grievously injured by an organization hoping to land a significant blow on the Avatar Korra feels compelled act. When a blow hits so close to home, first impulse isn't always the best decision. Part of being strong is realizing when you've been knocked down. Part of being smart is realizing when the wrong decision has been made.

 **Author Note:**  Be sure you're also read the Prologue that occurs before Chapter 1 of this fic.

.

.

Korra slowly awoke as light from the parted blinds above her reached her face. She could already feel that her muscles were stiff from a night on the cot. The woven blanket was tangled around her legs, and her pillow sagged half off the bed. No wonder why her neck was stiff. She brought hand up to her neck to try to press just a bit of the tension out of her muscles to no avail. Slowly, she readjusted the blanket so it covered her whole body and pulled the pillow up so it served its correct purpose under her head.

"This is about the point I could use one of your great massages, Mako," she murmured.

She had never been a restful sleeper. It always seemed as if she was particularly prone to nightmares. The terrors would grip her in the middle of the night, breaking up any semblance of uninterrupted sleep she had up until that point. First Amon, then Vaatu, then the members of the Red Lotus stepped in and out of her dreams. But with the years of experience came years of practice shaking them off quickly. Yet somehow, shaking off the vision of Mako being crushed beneath a building seemed insurmountably difficult to move past.

Yet this morning was different. For the past few days since the event, Korra had awoken listless. She wandered through the day without purpose or pleasure as she waited for sundown so that she could sleep and wake again in hopes that Mako would too. It was a poor existence, this she knew. But it still took the conversation with Chief Beifong and Tenzin to snap her out of her stupor.

Her task now was to track down Zhong. It was a personal task, one for her to focus on without aid and channel her energy toward. Finally she had some direction to move in and uproot her feet from the ground. She needed to move forward as she couldn't stomach standing still any longer.

Still, Korra couldn't think exactly of why she needed to find Zhong. All she knew was that she  _felt_  that she needed to find him.

"What am I going to do, Mako?"

For quite a while now, he had been her sounding board. As much as staying quiet and keeping her thoughts to herself were easy, it wasn't productive. Fears and what ifs would eat at her psyche until she couldn't contain it anymore. Then, and only then, she went to Mako.

Say she found this guy. Then what? Drop him off at the police station and testify as a witness? Would she be able to control herself when rage surfaced again?

Korra had killed before, when necessary. There was Unalaq, who had fallen so far it was impossible for him to be separated from Vaatu when the battle became life or death. It was what she had to do; there was no other feasible option or path for her to choose. And of course, she felt badly about it, especially when faced with her cousins (who proved to be unreasonably pragmatic). It was what her duty required.

The issue here with the Shenzin Cooperative was that there seemed to be a litany of choices and paths to take. She knew that the Cooperative was too dangerous to be ignored or left alone. Under such conditions, the gang would only grow and increase its sphere of influence; this was the reason that she and the White Lotus became involved initially.

The memories of that night played through her mind again. The destruction, the pain, and the panic of the night replayed behind her eyes as if it were occurring again in the moment. And in a few seconds, her mind flooded with emotions. The rage was back, coloring her vision red. The agony of knowing Mako was beside her but unable to function was crippling and weighed her heart down in her chest. Suddenly the room felt suffocatingly still. The walls were closing in on her. She could feel her heart racing in her chest as the room began to shift and tilt in front of her.

Korra struggled to her feet and reached blindly for the wall for support.

"I'm sorry Mako, I'll be back…"

She stumbled through the door, falling to the ground as the room swam around her. It was pathetic, but she dragged herself on hands and knees down the hallway towards the door.

"Korra?"

She had nearly bumped headfirst into Kya's legs.

"Are you okay? The healer helped Korra get to her feet.

The Avatar was still unsteady as she stood. "I'm fine." It was a blatant lie.

Kya eyed her with concern. After the incident, everyone seemed content to treat Korra like a porcelain doll. Instead of rushing to her and forcing her to take their offered aid, they sat back and seemed to hope for the best.

"We both know you aren't fine," Kya let her stand on her own and stepped back. "But until you are ready to let others in on that, I won't push you. Just  _please_ ," her voice was low, "take care of yourself."

Korra gave her a curt nod that she hoped would be enough of a response, and walked out slowly. She needed to get away, if only for a few hours. The quiet on the island was becoming too much to handle as it left too much room for her thoughts to swirl and invade every inch of her being. She missed the noise of the city. The sounds of life bustling outside of their apartment window, cracked to draw the cool night air into their small space.

Her feet took her out towards the docks. A light breeze of the harbor rustled through her short hair and filled her ears with white noise.

"Korra!" Bolin bounded up from behind her. "Wait up!"

She turned, waiting as he asked.

"Can we talk?" The earthbender's voice had a sense of gravity to it that she didn't usually associate with him.

Bolin, despite the years, somehow managed to stay youthful and hopefully. He was still occasionally naïve, but it came with the territory of the bright exuberance everyone had come to expect. But that wasn't to say that there wasn't a more serious facet of his personality that emerged when the time called for it. And now was certainly one of those times.

"I'm heading into the city," Korra spoke quickly, still anxious to escape the island. "Can we do this later?"

"Oh…" his expression dropped immediately. "Yeah, later for sure."

She short him a small manufactured smile before diving into the bay.

There was something so comforting about being surrounded by her element. There was a certain weightlessness and freedom to being submerged. It was like returning home in a way; water always was the same. Korra skirted the bottom of Yue Bay, far out of the way of the various barges, tugs, and commercial boats that relied on the water to get from one place to another. She raised herself effortlessly from the water, fluid wicking quickly away from her skin and clothing before setting into the city.

Truly, the event was still so fresh and recent she had yet to figure out exactly how to cope. She could only hope that a walk through the city would help. She wandered aimlessly, not really bothering to pick one direction or destination.

Korra walked for what was probably hours until her feet carried her to the outside of the Shenzin Cooperative meeting place, "The Pit." It wasn't exactly well known, but all of her research pointed her to this location. She knew her judgment was clouded as she placed a hand on the door and stepped inside the dimly lit establishment. But it didn't matter; the Cooperative was dangerous and she was determined to take them down. Not today, but soon. Today, they would get their warning.

She dropped on to a barstool and leaned over the counter. She could feel the eyes around the room trained on her back.

"Can I help you, Avatar?" A man spoke up from behind her.

A small smile appeared on her lips. Conflict was something that she always had control over. "I guess it depends."

"On what?"

"If you're willing to pass on a message."

She heard an extra few people shuffling to their feet behind her. But she saw no reason to turn; she knew that showing her back was a show of extreme confidence in a hostile situation.

"You're playing a dangerous game."

"I'm well aware. But so are you with the… _stunt_  that you pulled a few days ago."

The man laughed and slid on to the barstool beside her. "A stunt? Stunts are things that aren't taken seriously. Our little 'stunt' caused a four-alarm fire and mobilized the elite of Republic City's… _finest_. This, of course, is all hypothetical."

Korra tensed, her gaze still falling on the bar in front of her. Anger was an emotion she needed to save for later. For now, she needed to project that she was calm and in control. But this was of course easier said than done. She was surrounded in a room of people who had inflicted personal harm against her husband and wished to do the same to her.

"So about that message, Avatar?"

Her mouth was dry when she began to speak. "You go and crawl back to the men that hold your leash. You tell them that this is your last warning. Get out of Republic City, and I won't have to destroy you."

The bar erupted into harsh, mocking laughter.

"You really think that was gonna work?"

"No," Korra finally turned around to face the room. "But I figured I should at least warn you so I can say 'I told you so' later." She stood to leave. "Next time I'll see you I won't be using words."

"Who said we would let you leave?" The man flashed a sinister grin.

It was Korra's turn to laugh. "You're not dumb enough to attack when you're outgunned, even if you're unwilling to admit it," she stood casually with her weight thrown to one side. "So trust me, I don't think I'm going to have any problem just walking out the door."

"Not even the Avatar is invincible. You would be wise to refrain from being so arrogant."

"I'll consider it, if you take my offer."

"Speaking of considering, how is that husband of yours doing?"

Korra clenched her fists in her lap, her jaw tightened, teeth grinding against one another.

"I heard he was quite injured on the job, what a shame," his voice dripped with malicious sarcasm. "I heard the talk around the town that he's  _still_  unconscious. I mean he took quite the beating after all even though it was just a one-on-one battle. Wonder if he'll ever wake up at all—"

She was on her feet, fist connecting with his jaw in a powerful uppercut before she even realized it. Her hips swiveled expertly, putting as much power behind the strike as possible.

The Cooperative member toppled over along with the bar stool, his head sustaining another hard block as his skull cracked into the ground. The room stood still, breaths held as he failed to get up; Korra wasn't surprised that he was unconscious after that beating.

"Take that as an extra warning," Korra kept her guard up as she backed out quickly.

She ran down the streets weaving through the afternoon crowds as fast as she could. Korra knew that all eyes were trained on her; she hadn't been seen or heard from since Mako was injured. She took the shortest route back to Yue Bay and dove headfirst into the water. Part of her couldn't help but be concerned at how thoughtlessly she reacted.

In a way, she was untethered like never before.

Korra bended herself in a torrent of water up on to the island, and started to walk in.

"Are you going to dry yourself off?" Bolin ran over.

In the moment, she forgot that the trip through the bay left her clothing soggy and her hair stuck to her forehead. "Yeah, I guess," she quickly expelled the water off her body and clothing.

"What were you doing in the city?"

She unconsciously rubbed her knuckles that were rapidly starting to bruise. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Well, yeah," the earthbender shrugged. "You've been gone for a few hours…I was getting worried."

"You know I can take care of myself," she placed a hand on his arm. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I figured with, Mako…well someone has to worry about you."

"Thanks Bolin," she mustered a smile.

"I know you're planning something."

Korra silently cursed her friend's ability to read her so well. Bolin wasn't the goofy young adult he once was. While he retained an air of lightness about him, time had changed and matured him like the rest of her friends. As one of very few lavabenders, Bolin's skills quickly became a commodity. He frequently travelled across the nation, lending his abilities and finding new individuals to teach.

"I don't know what," Bolin's gaze was intense, "but I want to help. I can't let you do this alone."

"I don't need protection—"

"That's not what I'm offering. If there's anything I learned from my brother, it's that you support the people you care about when you make a decision."

"Look, I just really don't think I need the help."

She didn't want to drag anyone into the mess she was surely going to get into. Korra had already accepted aid from Asami; would letting Bolin in be too many?

"Korra, I wasn't even there when all this happened. I was halfway across the world and I couldn't even do anything to help," pain seeped into his voice. "I need to help make things right."

She could absolutely feel the helplessness he was experiencing you. They were in the same place where they were marooned without a clear way out. Maybe accepting help wasn't an issue in this situation.

"Alright. You can help. But you follow my lead."

.

.

 **Author Note:**  Plan is to wrap this up in two chapters and an epilogue. As usual, comments, reblogs + tags are the best.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:**  Rising from the Ashes – Chapter 3

 **Rating:**  T

 **Word Count:**  ~2700

 **Summary:** After Mako is grievously injured by an organization hoping to land a significant blow on the Avatar, Korra feels compelled act. When a blow hits so close to home, first impulse isn't always the best decision. Part of being strong is realizing when you've been knocked down. Part of being smart is realizing when the wrong decision has been made.

 **Author Note:** Hopefully everyone isn't too distracted by Book 4 to keep with me here! I'm really not too happy with how this fic is turning out, but it's almost done so I'll complete and forget I ever wrote this. (This is for you JEN I think you're the only one reading this!)

.

.

"The Avatar released a statement today apologizing for the unnecessary damage caused to the Republic City downtown area during a clash in which police attempted to combat a dangerous gang," Korra read aloud from the evening edition of the Republic City Times. "What a joke."

Mako rested on his bed in what she hoped was a peaceful state. A week later and he still showed no sign of stirring from his comatose state. Kya still insisted that there might be a chance that he was able to hear her despite his inability to respond. As the days dragged on, Korra couldn't help but feel her hope for a full recovery wane.

She was at a loss. She was so absorbed in the now she hadn't even thought of what she would do if his condition never improved. Since marrying a year ago, the idea that their loving partnership was forever had been firmly panted in her mind. Korra shoved the warring notions down before they could upset her, and rested her hand on Mako's unmarred right arm.

"Funny thing…I don't think I released any statement at all," she let loose a sardonic laugh, crumpling the paper up and tossing it into the trashcan into the corner of the room. "Thank Tenzin and Lin for that."

She understood their plight. They had a responsibility to maintain stability in Republic City. But in her opinion, the two had far overstepped their bounds as her mentors and friends.

"This is all just so ridiculous…I mean, you might not even be able to hear me," her voice grew quiet. "But I'm not willing to take that chance. You're tough…tougher than anyone knows…" she felt her throat choke up while tears threated to fall from her eyes. "You've got to wake up I—"

"Korra?" Kya poked her head in through the door. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I can come back later—"

"No," she wiped her eyes and steeled her resolve not to break down. "Please come in. Does Mako need something?"

"I was going to bathe him but—"

"Can I help?"

A look of pity crossed Kya's face. "Of course. Having another waterbender around will make it a lot easier. Because of his injuries I haven't felt comfortable moving him."

His shattered leg was set in a way that it shouldn't be disturbed. The issue of his broken ribs and broken left arm of course compounded this issue. Kya mentioned it was almost better that he was still unconscious so he couldn't move. It almost hurt just to look at him. Seeing him in this condition was so painful it made her freeze in her tracks. Kya was one of the best healers in the world. With Katara on her way from the South Pole, Mako was getting the best attention he possibly could.

"Korra?"

But no healer was perfect. Katara could only do so much for her when she was injured after her confrontation with Zaheer. While water aided the body to recuperate, ultimately the body needed time. It needed to mend itself. While Mako's bones pulled themselves back together, and his bruises in soft tissue faded and broke away, she could only guess what was going on with the healing that needed to happen in his head before he would wake.

He never would.

Panic gripped Korra's chest; it felt as if two great slabs of stone were intent on crushing her from and back.

"Korra?"

Kya's hand on her arm brought her back to reality.

"Why don't you let me and the other healers handle this?"

"I can do it," Korra nodded, a bit unsteady on her feet as nausea welled up inside her.

"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should," Kya guided her to the door. "Remember what I said about taking care of yourself?"

She nodded.

"Do something that makes you feel better. Do  _something_."

"Thank you," Korra muttered, embarrassed that she couldn't stomach the implications of Mako's injuries.

"Of course."

Korra wandered outside. Do  _something_. She needed to take the next step. It was time to resume her action plan.

She walked across to the men's dormitories and knocked on the door to Bolin's room. "You still want to help?"

Bolin put the scroll aside that he had in his lap. "I'll do just about anything that you need me to do."

The steely seriousness in his green eyes caught her off guard. It was more so the type of glance that she was accustomed to seeing from Mako; no wonder they were brothers. Sometimes with how different Mako and Bolin were she could forget that they were brothers to begin with. But there were moments like this that made their blood connection undeniable.

"I need to see someone in the city. Will you watch my back?" Korra asked.

He cracked a small smile, "You mean you feel like you have to ask?"

.

The black car Asami left on the mainland for her was perfect for her uses. It was easy to drive (Asami knew she still wasn't super adept at the steering wheel) and otherwise unremarkable. The keys were left in the glove box, along with a short note in Asami's beautiful handwriting that implored her to be careful and to let her know if she needed anything else.

Korra drove slowly through the traffic-laden Republic City streets. She hated having to weave in and out of traffic. She felt clumsy and bulky while driving, unlike Asami who moved vehicles around as if they were just an extension of her body. The bumper-to-bumper nature of rush hour forced her to be patient and wait for her opening to slip into the lanes that she needed; quite frankly this wasn't all too different from her current situation.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Bolin drummed his fingers on the dashboard and pulled his attention away from the Satomobiles and pedestrians passing by.

"I have a connection in the Shenzin Cooperative. He might be willing to give me some more information."

"A connection with them? That's huge! How did you manage that?"

"It's a long story…"

And one she wasn't keen on telling Bolin about right now.

She didn't know the contact's name, but it didn't matter because she knew how and where to find him. He was a member of the Shenzin Cooperative who wanted out. Members of the gang were members for life, the only out was death. So Korra cut a deal. Her contact would help feed information to her and the White Lotus, and they in turn would shelter him and help him start a new life once he got out.

"Where are we even going?" Bolin paid attention to each and every twisting turn Korra took through back alleys. "I've lived in Republic City for my whole life, and  _I'm_  turned around."

"That's the point," Korra whirled them around another corner. "I need to make sure we aren't being followed."

Even after barging into the Shenzin Cooperative bar, it was clear that the organization thought she was completely incapacitated by Mako's injury. They were wrong. While of course she was deeply affected, they had sorely misjudged her drive.

Suddenly, Korra pulled the Satomobile to the side of the small side street. "Alright. Bolin, don't say anything to this guy just let me handle it."

"I'm just your muscle backup," he flexed, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Come on."

She pressed a key into a dilapidated lock that opened after a bit of jiggling. The door gave way to a darkened hallway, lit only by a few light bulbs flickering with their last light casting shadows into dusty corners. Rough brick lined the corridor that cut down in a gentle slope down into the earth beneath the city. A small flame blazed to light in her hand, lighting the way just enough to dispel the irrational fear of the dark that rose up within her.

Korra remembered the first time she had stalked through these halls. She was alone then, convinced she was walking into a trap but driven by a need to find out the truth about the Shenzin Cooperative. And here she was again, grasping for more information.

Finally, the corridor ended at a sturdy metal door.

"The reason I had to wait was he's only here at certain times on certain days," she explained before knocking on the door.

A few moments later the door cracked open abruptly. "Avatar? It's been quite a long time."

"Yeah, it's me. We need to talk."

Bolin and Korra followed the man inside. The basement was a small apartment, windowless, dark, and dank. Yet, it was tidy and comfortable for a safe house, one that he used to keep his side affairs away from the Shenzin Cooperative.

"I heard what happened," he sat down at a small table and motioned for Korra and Bolin to sit across from him. "I wasn't there."

The man was just another face in Republic City. None of his features were remarkable in the slightest. His neatly trimmed, black hair was slicked back. While strongly built, he wasn't muscular enough that one would notice at first glance. He struck Korra as so utterly  _average_.

"Good," Korra leaned back in her chair. "You might have died."

"And you need me," his voice was gentle and understanding.

"Yes," she cracked a small smile, "I do. I'm looking for someone."

"The man who hurt your husband," his expression turned grave. "Do you know who he is?"

"His name is Zhong, I know that," Korra pressed.

"But do you know  _who he is_."

"I guess not…"

He took a deep breath, "He's quite high in the organization."

Because of how the Cooperative was structured, members generally knew who was above them, but not exactly how the power hierarchy was built. Unlike the Triple Threats or the Red Monsoons, the Shenzin Cooperative members had to be content with their position and work towards whatever the mission was, or risk elimination of the permanent nature.

"Can you help me find him or not?" Korra clenched her fist in her lap. "I don't care  _who_  he is; I care what he's done."

"There's a meeting in two, three weeks," he pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from his pocket. "This is the invitation with location and time. It's in a penthouse in Midtown. Instructions are to destroy this once the information is memorized. I trust you'll keep it close."

"Of course."

"It's time for you to hold up your end of the deal. I want out."

"Do you have a plan in mind?"

"I need a boat."

"Done," Korra knew Asami could help.

"I need it tomorrow night."

"I think I can do that," she stood, motioning for Bolin to do the same. "I'll see you then."

.

"This all seems…" Bolin trailed off as he leaned over the ferry railing.

"Seems what?" Korra turned to him.

"…Sketchy?" He shrugged. "I mean, if the cops had evidence against these people, they would be in jail right? So what are you going to do when you get to these people?"

"I'll…figure it out," she breathed.

It was the truth. She knew that she wanted to make this the last meeting of the Shenzin Cooperative elite, but the tactics on exactly how to do this eluded her. As an Avatar, she walked the line between being diplomatic and confrontational. It was evident already that being diplomatic with the Cooperative was not an effective strategy.

"I just don't want to see you hurt," he pulled her into a sudden tight hug. "Mako would never forgive me. He'd probably kill me," he chuckled.

Korra relaxed into the embrace, enjoying the warmth of his arms, "Yeah, he probably would." She pulled back and gave his arms a squeeze, "Hopefully he'll be in condition to do that someday."

"He will," Bolin's confidence was unwavering. "I know it."

She caught a glimpse of an orange robe waiting for the ferry to come back in. The figure was unmistakably Tenzin. Korra readied herself for a confrontation and stepped off onto solid land with Bolin in tow.

"Korra, a word please," Tenzin's expression was serious.

"Bolin, can you go relay what we need to Asami?"

"Yeah!" Bolin slinked away quickly sensing the tension in the air.

"I think you most likely saw the paper this morning," Tenzin said stiffly.

"Yes I did," Korra crossed her arms.

"Korra…" she could see pain in his eyes, "I'm sorry that it became necessary to release a statement on your behalf. Chief Beifong and I agreed that the people of the city needed to hear from their Avatar."

"No," she shook her head. "I don't care if you're sorry! I've been the Avatar competently for  _years_. I thought you had accepted that I know what I'm doing."

"But in that period you have never refused council from your friends."

"You know as well as I do that the city and the world is perfectly able to hold balance for a few days without me constantly shifting the scales," she spat.

"Korra please—"

"I have things I need to do. Avatar business," she stalked off to find Bolin and Asami.

She hadn't been pleasant with Tenzin. Part of her felt like she should have felt more concerned with the gruffness with which she addressed him. At this point, that was the last thing that was on his mind.

.

"Get in," Korra called out.

The informant quickly jumped in the back of the vehicle. "Thank you, Avatar."

"Don't thank me yet."

The car was slow to accelerate; the trunk was full of earth discs for Bolin to launch if things were to turn sour. Despite any sign of danger, her heart pounded hard inside of her chest. Was she doing the right thing? But plans were already set in motion; the inertia was growing to the point that stopping was becoming harder and harder by the second.

Asami had acquired a boat quickly, ensuring she didn't leave a money trail in her wake. Korra used the waiting time to spend time with Mako and rest, not sure exactly what dangers might arise from the Shenzin Cooperative. She suffered through another night of restless sleep on the cot in Mako's room and waited until nightfall to ready Bolin and Asami for the task ahead of them.

"So, do you uh, have plans for your new life?" Bolin smiled, grasping for the seat in front of him as Korra careened around a corner.

"Something quiet," the man laughed. "Something solitary I think too."

The dock that they arranged to meet Asami at was only a few blocks away. Korra could see the lights of the city reflecting against the dark water of Yue Bay. When they reached the end, the informant jumped out without a word and switched places with Asami.

"The boat has a week's worth of supplies and food," Asami dropped the keys into his hand.

"Thank you. Good luck, Avatar." He revved up the small boats engine, looked back one last time, and took off into the night.

"So that's it huh?" Bolin broke the silence that blanketed the trio.

"Korra," Asami grabbed her by the arm.

"Something wrong?" Korra noticed the urgency in her voice.

"I left Air Temple Island after you and Bolin did…we need to get back there,  _now_. Mako is awake."

.

.

 **Author Note:** Can't wait to tie this one up.


End file.
